


The final episode

by 1000lux



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Post Season 5, bah-I-can't-believe-they-let-the-show-end-like-this, getting-back-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small glimpse at what I wanted the show to end like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final episode

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction, I own neither rights to the characters nor to the series.
> 
> I had the intention to write this since seeing the actual last episode on TV. It took me first several years to get up to writing it and then several more years for it to lie around. So, today I decided to just post it.

"I need to get back to Pittsburgh," Ted said.  
"Did something happen?" Blake asked, concerned.  
"No, I have to be best man at a wedding. Do you maybe come with me?" He asked tentatively.  
"Yeah," Blake answered. "I'd really like that."

*  
TWO DAYS EARLIER

Whomp. Clang. Lights on.  
With that Brian was awake. A bag getting dropped to the floor, his door slamming shut and, well, the lights getting turned on.  
"Mickey, what on earth-" It was Justin. And he looked pissed-off. Brian didn't remember when he'd last felt so happy.  
"I'm sick and tired of you telling me what's best for me!" Justin said, face accusatory. "Of course, you get to decide what's more important, you or my career! Because, if someone's going to dump Brian Kinney, it could only be Brian Kinney himself!"  
"I wasn't aware we had broken up." Brian inserted.  
"Shut up. I'm moving back in." Now, the large bag, he'd heard earlier was dumped on him. It was as heavy as it looked. "Fuck New York. And fuck you! And you know what? I changed my mind, we're going to get married! Maybe that's going to give you enough self-confidence not to think I'd go running off with the next younger guy or better job offer. Understood?!"  
Brian smiled.

*  
THREE DAYS LATER

Emmet walked down the street, on his way to do the shopping for the yes-they're-going-to-do-it-after-all-wedding, when he became aware of the black Escalade following him.  
"Jesus, Drew." He stopped turning around. Drew Boyd was a sore topic for him. "There are other ways of communitcation that stalking. I'm sure you own a phone."  
The car stopped beside him and the window was scrolled down. It wasn't Drew. It was some big, beefy guy, who looked like a potential gay-basher. Emmet reached for his pepper-spray. The guy looked at Emmet a little miffed.  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
"Should I...?" Emmet asked slowly, running through his mental list of former-fucks and former-employees.  
"I'm Jason. One of Drew's mates? We met a few times at one of our games?"  
"Yeah. Oh! Jason. Of course." Emmet had to admit to his shame as a conniseure of the male sex, that his ablities to scan and remember every delicious hunk in his proximity had been on powersave as soon as he was around Drew. He still couldn't remember this Jason guy. "What can I do for you? Party coming on? Wedding? Engagement? Super-Bowl?"  
"As a matter of fact you really could do something for me..."  
The guy was looking so awkward that Emmet could really come to only one conclusion.  
"Blowjob?" He asked dubiously.  
The guys eyes and mouth formed a panicked 'O' at the same time. Emmet almost expected him to roll the window back up and drive away as fast as his car allowed. Which he asumed would be pretty fast.  
"No..No..Not for me!" He exclaimed, hands waving around frantically.  
"Not for you?" Emmet furrowed his brows. That was not the answer he had expected. In any way this conversation could have continued in.  
"Yeah...you know...Boyd...Can we continue this conversation inside the car?"  
"I'm not getting into the car of a perfect stranger." Emmet stated, resolutely. Okay, that wasn't exactly the truth. He'd gotten into a lot of cars with a lot of strangers in his time. But he'd be damned if he got into the car with someone who's alledgedly a friend of Drew and/or a gay-basher.  
"I'm not a stranger," the guy almost whined. "Alright," his voice turned down and he started to blush again. "Here's the thing." He seemed to have gathered new resolve. "The team is worried. We all are. The trainer's too. We're his friends!"  
Oh God. Emmet thought. Cancer? HIV?  
The guy blabbed on meanwhile. "It's just not getting better. At all. Hell, even Ciara is worried. And she was close off committing arson on his house after they broke up."  
"Has he already seen a doctor?" Emmet interrupted him, forehead furrowed in worry.  
"What...like a psychologist?" Jason asked confused. "I don't think it's usually that easy. Even with guys."  
"Wh-What?" Now, Emmet was confused.  
"Anyway, you need to talk to him." There was a pause. "And whatever else it is you guys do. ASAP. Super-Bowl is coming along and we expect him to function."  
Having been a happily (and sometimes not so happily) obviously gay man all his life, Emmet had heard that specific nebulous reference often enough. That of course made things look very different. He wouldn't get his hopes up, but– Who was he kidding? His hopes were already back up.  
"And what exactly is it 'we guys' do?" Emmet asked, sadistically.  
"K-Kiss?" Jason answered, shyly.

*

The phone was answered after two rings that were already more stressful for Emmet than he was willing to expose himself to in concerns to Drew Boyd.  
"Emmet?" Drew's voice sounded disbelieving but happy.  
"Drew. We need to talk. I had a very worrying visit not long ago."  
"Are the journalists still pestering you? I told them we had broken up."  
It still hurt Emmet to hear those words.  
"No, not the journalists. I think we should meet."

*

"So, Emmet, I've been thinking." Drew started.  
"Congratulations." Emmet quipped.  
"This whole me partying my gay-soul out or something–"  
"Yes, I'm listening."  
"That means you're going to sleep with other guys too, right?"  
"Yes. That's what it means. Were you afraid being with you had traumatized me so much I was going to spend the rest of my days in a monastery?" Emmet paused there. "On the other hand a monastery is probably not the worst place for a gay man. Booze. Men."  
"I don't want that." Drew said with conviction.  
"Go to a monastery?"  
"You. Sleeping with other men. I don't want that. I want to be exclusive."  
Emmet just stared at him. "Do you even know what that means?"  
"Emmet, I just came out. Of the closet. Not the special needs school. I was engaged once, you know."  
"And cheated on her. With me."  
"I'm not going to cheat on you."  
"You don't want to get married, though, do you?" Emmet asked, a little bit consternated.  
"Would you like to get married?"  
"Drew Boyd," Emmet said sternly. "that is no way of proposing to a lady."  
"And that's why I need you back."  
Emmet looked at Drew a little while longer, brows furrowed in contemplation, before he smiled.  
"Would you like to go to a wedding with me? I happen to be organizing one just tomorrow."  
"Does that mean we're back together?"  
"No, I always bring meaningless flings to the one-time-in-life-super-romantic-fairytale-wedding of two of my best friends."

*

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face." Brian ordered, sourly. It only made Ted grin wider.

Brian remembered the morning after Justin came back and just as clearly he could still remember the day he'd seen Justin stand beside that lamppost and had subsequently dumped his friends without a ride home. And thank God, mind-reading skills are still clearly confined to Mickey and Justin's works of art, otherwise Brian would have to kill everyone who bore witness to this moment of indulgence in bona fide happiness.

Justin reached for Brian's hand, both of them smiling at each other like partners in crime. There was never the chance of any other end for this. And they both knew it. They'd gone past the point of ending it so far they wouldn't find their way back if they wanted to.


End file.
